Recently, laminated multi-layer type semiconductor devices have been suggested, in which a laminated film of, e.g., silicon nitride film/silicon oxide film (SiN/SiO2) is formed by alternately arranging an inter-layer insulation film and a sacrificial film, due to a demand for high integration of the semiconductor apparatuses.
However, since the aforementioned laminated film normally has a highly laminated structure, e.g., 48 layers or more, the film thickness thereof becomes too thick, e.g., several micrometers (μm). Further, the laminated film is subject to a crack, i.e., easily broken when the thickness of the laminated film becomes greater, because the SiN film forming the laminated film has a high tensile stress with respect to the semiconductor substrate (Si). As a result, a laminated film that can prevent the occurrence of a crack has been required.